The Lost Bet
by Sonic0815
Summary: Ranma leaves Gemna at Jusenkyo after mixing his girl curse with something else.
1. Welcome at Jusenkyo

The 2nd Bet   
The Lost Entry  
  
Disclaimer:  
Oh, all right already. I disclaim. Now get out of my house. And no, I don't want to buy your mother. Damn lawyers.  
  
Anyways, just to be on the safe side: The characters depicted in this concoction are not mine, they belong to other people. One mentioned here should be Rumiko Takahashi for the Ranma-bits and Pioneer for Tenchi Muyo.  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Toltiir looked up from his catnap, as someone entered the cave. The snoring from the small, red fox stopped right after the sound of footsteps could be heard.  
  
A loud crash, followed by a string of creative cursing could he heard from the entrance. Toltiir grinned. Another entry in this bet was about to begin. And from the type of entrance, it could be only...  
  
"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW? RANMA SAOTOME, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!"  
  
Toltiir facefaulted. That was not who he had expected.  
  
A human boy walked around the corner and looked warily at the well. Toltiir called out to him "stay away from the water, boy. This is none of your business"  
  
The boy was clad in dirty and worn clothes. His unruly hair was kept in check with a yellow and black bandanna. He jumped back startled as he heard the voice. Then he looked around and seeing nothing but two aimals, shouted "WHO SAID THAT? SHOW YOURSELF!"  
  
The fox decided to add his part to he conversation and said "Don't blow a fuse, boy. You definitely don't want to be here. This is no place for you mortals."  
  
Ryouga, if you haven't found out by now, started to panic as the fox spoke to him. When he saw the small, black cat grin at him in a mischievous and definitely not catlike manner, it was too much for him to bear. With a shout of "BAKUSAI TENKETSU" he stabbed a finger at the wall and ran screaming through the new hole and vanished in a corpse of trees.  
  
"He took that better than I expected," said Toltiir while watching a stone from the explosion fly toward the well. It fell into the water of the well and created some ripples on the surface. As a side effect, it made a little change in the timeline around a body of small pools in a valley filled with mist.  
  
Toltiir looked into the water and grinned. The fox looked at the cat, then at the water. After a few moments he asked "Does that count?"  
  
Toltiir shrugged. "Why not? I have seen worse. By the way, you can come out now, Tsunami"  
  
A beautiful woman appeared out of nowhere and smiled at the cat. "I hope you will accept my entry." Then she looked into the well too as two people approached the pools...  
  
----------  
  
Ranma looked at the peaceful valley with the small springs and sighed. Finally, they had arrived at Jusenkyo, their last stop before they would return to Japan.  
  
"Looks nice. This is your famous training ground, pops?"  
  
"Nice? I will show you nice, boy. Move your lazy butt up here or are you too girly and want to look more at the pretty springs?" a burly man shouted in a mocking voice at his son. Then he dropped his backpack and jumped on top of one of the poles. which decorated the center of each pool.  
  
"Girly? I will show you girly, old man!" Ranma also dropped his pack and jumped on another pole a few springs away, facing his father, waiting for an attack. Both of them ignored an small chinese man, who shouted something uncomprehensible at them, before he entered a hut and came back with a kettle in his hand.  
  
Soon, Genma lost the little bit of patience he had and jumped toward Ranma, jelling a loud battlecry. When his father was in midflight, Ranma smirked and jumped at his father, landing on his head. He jumped again toward the pole, where Genma started his move and pushed his father downward, where Genma landed in the water...  
  
He was ill prepared for a large panda, who jumped out of the pool and levelled itself out on a pole. He noticed his fathers glasses hanging from on of the ears, before it jumped toward him and backhanded the stunned boy toward another pool. Ranma paniced as he approached the water of a pool. 'I don't want to be a panda' was his last thought before the world became a very wet place - at least for him.  
  
----------  
  
Genma watched satisfied, as Ranma fell into a pool. "Ungrateful boy. Serves you right for pushing me into the water" he shouted. At least he tried. The bellow of an animal was unexpected. Then he saw the white fur on his arm...  
  
----------  
  
Ranma broke the surface of the pool and saw the panda, looking at its arm. As he tried to stand up, he lost his balance and fell toward the edge of the spring, where he crawled out of the water. With a sinking feeling, he looked at his reflection in the water of the pool... and screamed.  
  
"That's it. Today you DIE, old man!!!" Then the new girl stood up and ran toward a startled panda. Genma took one look at the angry girl in his son's clothes and turned around, fleeing.toward the trees.  
  
A small stone at the edge of another pool, combined with her new body caused Ranma to loose her balance and she dived headfirst into the next pool instead of jumping over it. The water bubbled for a moment, before a blur shot out of it and after the panda. A short moment later, terrified screams of pain from a certain panda could be heard, as he was mercilessly beaten up...  
  
--------  
  
A small sensor, hidden in the cliffs around Jusenkyo picked up some information and sent a report to a small shrine in Japan. A long unused computer in the office of the priest picked the report up and notified it's owner, known today as Masaki Katsuhiko.   
  
--------  
  
Notes:  
  
That's it for now. I hope some of you people out there like this concoction a little bit. The idea just appeared in my head after reading the Accidential Bet, in case someone found the cave somewhat familiar.  
  
Please note, that english is not my mother language. I'm a native german, so the grammar may be a little bit off. Send me a comment, what to write better and I will do my best and fix it. I also search for some prereaders. Ask at the address below and you will be answered.  
  
Ryouga and the amazons will play a major part in the next chapter. And no, Ryouga will NOT become a piglet.  
  
Please send C&C to Helmut.Steeg@gmx.de, flames, death-threats and other unfriendly actions will be ignored. Help, corrections, ideas and other nice stuff, will be gratefully acknowledged. 


	2. There is much screaming around...

The 2nd Bet   
The Lost Entry  
  
Disclaimer:  
They are not mine. If they where, I probably wouldn't have to work so hard to pay all the bills.  
  
Anyways, just to be on the safe side: The characters depicted in this concoction are not mine, they belong to other people. One mentioned here should be Rumiko Takahashi for the Ranma-bits and Pioneer for Tenchi Muyo.  
  
  
Chapter 01  
  
The guide carefully approached the creature, which had just beaten up the oversized panda. He had never seen something like it. The creature looked somewhat like a six foot high cheetah, which walked on the hind legs. A long tail escaped from some torn black trousers and moved around in agitation. And judging from the pair of breasts visible at the ripped remains of a red silken shirt, she was obviously female.  
  
The problem right now was that the manuals, scrolls and diaries of his predecessors never spoke of a spring of 'tall cheetah-girl with enormous breasts'. He wondered how to approach her and explain about the curse. Judging from the bruises and scrapes on the panda, she was either very strong or very skilled in the martial arts. And he didn't want to be the next target of her anger.  
  
Readying the kettle of hot water, he called out to the cat-girl. "Miss Customer? You need help?"  
  
The girl turned around and eyed him warily. The agitated movement of the tail stopped. "Who arrre you?" At the sound of her voice, she looked around and, after seeing nobody else, looked at herself. "Grrreat, now I have furrr. And I'm still female."  
  
The guide was now really curious. "Miss Customer remember which spring she fell in? I never see curse like yours."  
  
"Surrre. It was the one strrraight that way. It's the firrrst one frrrom herrre." Ranma poined toward a spring and followed the guide, as he walked toward the indicated spring.  
  
"Aiyaaah!! Is spring of drowned cat-demon, who drowned here 400 years ago after battle with prince. Now whoever fall into spring take form of cat-demon. But strange, you don't look like demon."  
  
Ranma shivered as she heard the word 'cat'. It couldn't be. That had to be wrong. Then she carefully stepped forward and looked at her reflection in the spring - straight into her worst nightmare. She was a c... c... c... one of those creatures. Then everything went dark.  
  
The guide was barely able to catch the girl, as she slumped to the ground in a dead faint. It wouldn't do for her to fall into that spring again. Then he groaned. Another customer to drag into the hut. Maybe he should ask for a cart. Oh well, at least it wouldn't be too much work to drag a cute girl without much clothes away from the springs. There where times, when this job had its perks.  
  
----  
  
Ranma woke up with a scream. Then he looked around and down at himself. No fur and odd protrusions from his chest. A quick grope proofed the existence of the right equipment in the remains of his trousers. "Phew... just a weird dream."  
  
As the guide cleared his throat, Ranma looked at him. "Nihao, Mr. Customer. I see you awake again. Now I explain curse to you, no?"  
  
----  
  
A scream could be heard all over Jusenkyo. A panda woke up, soiled his fur in fright and ran into the trees surrounding the springs. That sounded awfully familiar and incredibly angry. "Maybe I should wait a few hours to have him cool down"  
  
A young boy named Ryouga Hibiki fell down a cliff after jumping out of the way of a panda, right after a nerve-wrecking scream. "Oh well, at least that pool will soften the fall" was the last thought, before he dove into the water and changed...  
  
----  
  
Ranma searched through the backpack of his father. Maybe the old man had some useful things in there. So far he had found the catfist-manual, some scrolls and some money. A quick search around the bottom of the pack, hidden between some underwear and wrapped in a pink panty revealed the picture of a somewhat familiar woman and two small pieces of paper.  
  
As he read the paper, his anger flared up again. "SEPUKKU? THAT'S IT, OLD MAN"   
  
He stuffed the paper and the photo in his pack and stood up. He fixed the thermos with some hot water to the pack and went to the guide.  
  
Ranma bowed to the guide. "I thank you for your help with the water. I will leave you now. Please don't tell my father, where I went." Then Ranma walked out of the hut and left Jusenkyo. He was sure, he could find his way toward the coast and then move toward Japan from there. The map he asked from the guide would help him a great deal.  
  
----------  
  
A petite, blonde girl crawled out of a pool and shook some excess water out of her unruly hear. As she tried to stand up, she fell flat on her face and groaned. She was sure, that this was somehow Ranmas fault... it had to.   
  
As she stood up, she saw a nice pair of breasts dangling out of a very baggy shirt. Her knees became weak and her nose started to itch. Then another scream tore through the valley, alerting the guide.  
  
----------  
  
Ryouga woke up and groaned. 'That was a strange dream.'  
  
"Ah, Miss Customer awake. You tell this one, why you faint in middle of cursed springs. That very dangerous."  
  
"Who are you calling Miss?" asked Ryouga. He was lying in a bed and his wet clothes where lying in a heap next to it. He sat up and dropped the cover to his waist. Then he wondered why the guide turned around. And why was he blushing? And how the heck could women stand that jiggling of their breasts when they moved?...   
  
Ryouga froze at that last thought. That was simply not possible. He was a man, he couldn't have... Then he looked down and screamed... again.  
  
---------  
  
Genma heard the scream and rushed into the hut, waving a sign around with 'Son, what happened?' scrawled over it. He ignored the glare, the guide was sending toward him and looked at the girl sitting on the bed and screaming her head off. 'Nice breasts.' he thought. Then a thought hit him. This couldn't be Ranma. Ranma was a... whatever that was, but it was not that girl on the bed with the nice breasts. The sign with 'Where is Ranma' was ignored by both of the other occupants of the hut for the moment.  
  
---------  
  
Ryouga looked up and saw the panda ogle her. She stood up from the bed and walked toward the panda, who by now had developed a light nosebleed and a steady stream of drool. A right uppercut later, the panda flew out of the hut into the pond of the drowned weasel. Satisfied she walked back to the bed and put on her clothes.  
  
At the rustling of clothes the guide turned around and asked "Miss. You ok?"  
  
Ryouga growled. "I'm a man, you hear? A man, not a girl. A MAN" she screamed. Then she slumped her shoulders and mumbled "At least I used to be." Sinking into depression, she didn't see the guide turn around, grab a kettle of hot water and spill the water over her. The only thing she saw was her reflection in the mirror next to the door. There was a boy. She looked downward, fearing to see breasts, but there was nothing of that sort. His shirt was fitting him again and a short test between his legs revealed that his important parts where there again, too. He turned to the guide and asked "H.. How?"  
  
"Is curse. Cold water you become pretty girl, hot water you back be boy. But no cure. You touch cold water, you pretty girl again." the guide answered.  
  
"Is there a cure?" Ryouga asked hopefully.  
  
"No cure I know. I read scroll and manuals of predecessors, but no find about cure. Am sorry."  
  
Ryouga slumped down on the bed, slipping into depression. The guide noticed and said "But maybe women of village to north know something? They life here for long, long time. We go and ask, no?"  
  
---------  
  
Later that day, the guide and Ryouga, male again thanks to some hot water, walked toward the village. A rather large weasel with a spotty black and white fur followed not far behind, trying to be inconspicuous. Ryouga made sure, that he always saw, where the guide was walking, so he didn't get lost too far.   
  
A short shower later, thanks to a waterfall, Ryouga-chan and the guide arrived at the village and found the village almost empty. It looked as if the whole village was gathered to watch something.  
  
"Ah, young Mr. Customer lucky. Today day of tournament, where women choose village champion."  
  
Indeed, Ryouga saw a purple-haired girl and a large, extremely muscular woman standing on the log, fighting. The large woman tried to hit the agile and fast girl away from the log. The girl tried almost the same, but she used some kind of maces with round balls on top to hit the woman every now and then, trying to wear her down. After some time, the woman toppled on the ground after being hit on the head several times. The crowd cheered the girl on, who jumped down and walked smiling toward a large buffet, where an ugly weasel was busy devouring everything in reach of its claws.   
  
The smile vanished and the girl hammered one of her maces on the animal, knocking it away from the table. Then she looked around and noticed Ryouga and the guide. With a scowl, she stomped toward the pair and let loose a barrage of angry, chinese words.  
  
"She says name Xian Pu. She asks, why pet eat prize." the guide translated.  
  
"Prize? pet?" Ryouga was baffled. "Tell her I don't have a pet."   
  
The girl had obiously reached the end of her patience and swung her maces at Ryouga, who doged. She screamed again and the guide translated again. "Pet eat prize, pet came with you, so you pay. You I kill"  
  
Then she started chasing Ryouga through the village, trying to pummel him with her weapons.  
  
A small woman on a stick watched it with a smirk. Then her eyes narrowed, before she jumped down from her stick and hammered the business end on the head of the weasel, who tried to sneak away. It slumped to the ground, unconscious. She then retrieved her staff and continued watching the show.  
  
---------  
  
Ryouga in the meantime was busy evading the wild swings of the girl, who tried to beat her into a bloody pulp. Right now she was somewhat glad, that she was a girl, as she was faster as in her boy-form. Taking a turn left, she jumped over a fireplace and run ahead, hoping to loose the girl between the two houses straight ahead.  
  
Xian Pu was mad. Her big moment in the eye of the village was ruined because that foreigner girl had no control over her pet. She would show her. First by beating the living daylights out of her and then having her as a personal slave for awhile to pay of the food. As the girl jumped over the fireplace, Xian Pu swung her mace and propelled a kettle of hot water at her, hoping to slow her down with it. She wasn't prepared in the slightest, when the girl screamed and turned into a boy right before her eyes.   
  
'Goddess, he was at Jusenkyo' was her last thought, as she run straight into the wall of the house next to the boy, knocking her out.  
  
---------  
  
Ryouga was standing at the wall of the house, some way beside the unconscious body of Xian Pu. The reason he didn't move much where four spears aiming at his chest by scowling women.  
  
A wrinkled, old woman was hopping on a staff toward the body of Xian Pu and dropped a weasel into the puddle of hot water, where Ryouga was hit just a moment before. She barked some commands and more women pointed weapons at the unconscious man lying on the ground. Then she looked at the girl and examined her.  
  
---------  
  
Xian Pu woke up with a dull ache in her head. Seeing her great-grandmother standing nearby, she groaned and tried to stand up.   
  
"". Then her eyes grow big, when she saw the boy leaning at the house.  
  
""  
  
Xian Pu groaned and shook her head, trying to clear it. Looking at the boy, she grinned. "".  
  
---------  
  
Ryouga was right now extremely nervous. The girl, who chased her through the village before, was awake again... and this time, he couldn't get away. The girl looked his way and grinned. Then she slinked toward him and said "Wo Ai Ni, Airen" and kissed him.  
  
---------  
  
Xian Pu grinned satisfied, as the boy went limp, as she leaned against him and kissed him on the lips. He would do nicely as a husband. She ignored the angry cries of Mu Tsu in the background, as he got told what just happened. 


End file.
